


Patton's Dysphoria and his Friends

by Sp00nhater



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, trans patton, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp00nhater/pseuds/Sp00nhater
Summary: Sometimes Patton has bad days, but he will always love his friends.





	Patton's Dysphoria and his Friends

Every day I wake up, sometimes I throw on a binder, I put on my polo and cardigan, I eat breakfast, I pack my bag, I get on the bus, and I go to school. Every day I sit through my classes with kids who never behave, teachers who don’t want to be there, and administration who thinks they know best for everyone else. Every day when I log into the computer system or a substitute is there or I get papers from the school or if I’m called down to the office or anything else that happens at school, I’m reminded that I’m wrong. 

I see my dead name and the wrong letter in the spot of gender in my report cards. Penelope this and Penelope that. She and female and Miss. But I can’t show that it hurts, so with every “ma’am” I hear, my smile grows brighter. 

“You can’t wear that, it’s for a guy” and “why do you insist on being called Patton?” and “why do you even wear a binder?” and “that’s not a proper way to wear your hair” and my smile just gets happier. If I’m not feeling bad things then they’re not happening. 

But sometimes my binder and my smile start to hurt. I itch to take them both off, but I keep them both for different reasons. I don’t want to not smile. I don’t want to feel bad. I don’t want other people to see me frown. I don’t want to burden anyone with my problems. I just don’t want to have any problems or be a problem. And isn’t ‘out of sight, out of mind’ a famous expression?

My parents love me and all, but they don’t understand. They never really bothered to try and ask. They’re too busy I tell myself. They have other, more important issues I say on repeat. But every time I hear Penelope at home, my heart cracks a bit more and my smile grows even bigger. 

At least all my teachers and classmates call me Patton. At least my friends understand. Virgil, Logan, and Roman are the best friends I could ever ask for. Roman always calls me such sweet things like “handsome boy” and “gentleman”. Logan always tries to understand and offer his support in his own way. Virgil silently offers me a shoulder to lean on. They all remind me to take off my binder and drink water and just take care of myself. Especially Lo, he’s always checking in on me. Gosh, he’s just so wonderful. Anyways. 

They’re all there for me on my bad days. They’re also all there for me on my good days. No matter what’s going on, I know I can always count on them to help. They make going to school fun and exciting. They help to make being at home bearable. They improve my life so much. So I may not like my body or voice or whatever else may be the issue on any given day, but my friends have taught me that it’s okay. I don’t always have to smile, they will always love me anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really just a short little vent fic that I figured I'd post. I hope you enjoy I guess.


End file.
